The Girl in the Mirror
by moon-majik
Summary: The effects of the second war upon a Miss Hermione Granger. Rated M to be safe...


_A/N: This was originally called Together Forever, and was a piece or writing that I had to get on paper…_

I stared at my reflection. The girl in the mirror wore long, thick black robes covering her neck, the sleeves fell well past her arms and the hem draped on the floor. Although it couldn't be seen, her right arm throbbed continuously. In her right hand she held a white mask. A single tear rolled down the check of the girl in the mirror, I touched my face. It was wet. This image wasn't me. How could I have let myself get in so deep? How come I, the cleverest witch in my year, had let this happen? There was only one way to end it all. In my left hand, I held a knife.

I glanced over at the note on my bed. Hopefully, one of the Order would find it before any death eaters did. It was addressed to Ron. Nothing had hurt me more than seeing the pain on his face, the distress, the helplessness, when he had looked at me tonight. I placed the knife across my wrist, and as I closed my eyes the faces of my two one time best friends swam before me. In one swift movement it was all over. I fell to my knees and cried out in agony. Blood was soaking my sleeve as I remembered.

I remembered my parent's confused faces when I received my Hogwarts letter, and how happy I was.

I remembered walking into the carriage and seeing Ron Weasley and Harry Potter for the first time, and how I didn't think it was him because he was so small and his glasses were done up with Sellotape.

I remembered the two of them saving me from the troll in our first year.

I remembered fluffy, Norbert, buckbeack and all the other creatures Hagrid had love and tried to get us to love with him.

I remembered Harry fighting Voldemort for the philosopher's stone and how he saved Ginny in our second year.

I remembered the three of us saving Sirius Black "from a fate worse than death"

I remember Sirius's death.

I remembered Harry fighting his way through the triwizard tournament and risking all to return Cedric's body.

I remembered Harry's detentions with Umbridge, the D.A, the Marauders map, the invisibility cloak.

I remembered Harry's smile, Harry's laugh, the way Ron's voice went up ten octaves when he was scared, how he fiercely protected his family, Harry and me, Harry's way of making everything seem o.k., even when you could see he was terrified.

I remembered being next to Albus Dumbledore when he passed away. I remembered the words he whispered to us, I remembered how Harry wouldn't speak to anyone for days afterwards.

But most of all, I remembered tonight.

And here the tears started to fall, tears of grief mixed with pain and regret. I had stood there with the group of death eaters, watching Voldemort and Harry in that final battle. Ron, Lupin, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Mad-eye, they all stood behind Harry, wands raised, looking straight at us, straight at me. Harry's eyes flickered over to me, and a look of confusion, followed by anger and hate, followed by a great sadness washed over his face. That was what tore me apart. Not bearing to look, I closed my eyes. I would have hidden my face if I could. I heard his voice, ringing with hatred, utter the curse:

"Avada Kedavra."

A green light burned behind my eyes, so badly that I had to open them. Voldemort was dead, Harry was dying. The link binding him to Voldemort was too strong, and although they had thought he could overcome it, his curse had taken everything, his strength and his will power. I had tried to run to him, but Ron had thrown me backwards. His words "Leave him alone, you filthy mudblood traitor" had broken my heart. I was numb, I couldn't move. I had to sit and watch the life leaving my best friend. My best friend, who would never know the truth, never understand. I had done this for him. It hadn't worked. I never got to say goodbye.

Maybe I'll get to see him now. Maybe when I go, I'll see him, explain everything and I'll meet his parents. Or maybe ill be condemned to wandering about forever, calling his name.

The door of the apartment bursts open. There's an explosion of light and a hoarse voice calls out "Hermione." My world goes black.

**Ron**

I had found her with Lupin. He called her name. It was too late when we got to her. She was dead. A part of me was glad, still is, because of all the grief she caused us. But a part of me shattered as I watched her lifeless body. Two best friends lost in one night. The part of me that was Fred and George tried to joke about it; I thought it had to be a record. All I did was cry. Silent tears. As I stood there, I remembered the little things. The things no one remembered. Her smile, her laugh, her obsession with work, his smile, his flying, his untidy hair. Their happiness had become my happiness, their sadness - my sadness. His success at Quidditch had quickly become my success, her tears…her tears were still fresh, on her wet checks. I wiped them of. The Hermione I remembered wasn't crying. I didn't want her to be crying.

I smiled. I had to smile. It seemed the only thing left to do. I had cried, I had shouted, I had cursed and stunned. I had done just about everything I could do, except smile. So, I smiled as I remembered the things no one else would remember, the things I would never forget.

I am the only one left now. One of the most famous groups ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts. Potter, Weasly and Granger, let the memory live on. Now it's just Weasly. Two years have passed since their deaths. Hermione took her own life and Voldemort took Harry's. The whole world believed Hermione was a traitor. It tore me apart when I saw her with Voldemort. I found a note in her apartment when we found her. I just wanted to tear it up. But the part of me that still trusted her, the part of me that was still her friend, made me read it.

"Dear Ron,

Please do not throw this away. I know you want to. Please just hear me out, hear what I've got to say. Let me explain.

I joined Voldemort to give Harry time. You remember when the prophecy was told to us? Harry knew he had to kill Voldemort but he wasn't ready. I managed to delay Voldemorts attack on Hogwarts for three months.

(the rest of the letter was smudged from tears, the last lines said)

… you and Ron in my heart forever

I have always been and will always be your best friend,

Love,

Hermione

Reading her note now, I am crying. Crying two years worth of tears. Hermione is forgiven in my heart and in the heart of the world. Harry never really believed she had turned traitor. Bloody hell, even writing his name makes me cry harder. I miss him so much. He is a hero. He died to save us all. Mione was right, three months before the attack, he wasn't ready. He would have died, we all would and Voldemort would have taken over, with no one to stop him. Hermione is also known as a Hero. She is buried in Godric's Hollow, next to Harry. There is a place next to them for me, when I decide my time is up. Potter, Weasley and Granger, together forever!

A/N: Rest in Peace, darling baby girl, Lillian Rose and devoted mother, Rachel Entwistle: - Watch over us always.


End file.
